Faith
by LibbyLou22
Summary: Jack's sister shows up after a major tragedy has struck and thrown the house in to turmoil. While Jack and Lisa are trying to communicate, Amy and Ty grow close and make decisions about their future together, Scot and a single Lou start dateing again.
1. Chapter 1

**~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~**

I have never tried a story quite like this one before so bare with me and My spelling as I am not American and if one reeds my profile I speech many languages.

So, things are different in this story, and in the future I may do flashbacks  
>and stuff. But you all must know the following:<p>

Jack and Lisa did not break off their engagement in Season three. However Lou  
>and Peter DID. Amy and Ty NEVER broke up. This is two years later, but Lou and<br>Scott are NOT together. Scott married someone named Hannah, and she died of  
>Cancer a year ago. Scott is now raising his step-daughter, Christina, who is 13.<p>

Disclaimer: I do own this story. (slaps face) Oh wait, no I don't. Guess I  
>have fallen off my horse one to many times!<p>

Thanks to The Real TC for being so awesome in helping me…

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

Jack sat outside on the porch drinking his early-morning coffee. There was  
>still a light dew on the ground, and the morning sun was hiding in the mist.<br>However, through the mist he could see Lisa running down the dirt drive. He  
>smiled. It was like this every day. The two of them got up every morning, and<br>Lisa ran while Jack feed the animals then when she got back, Jack had a cup of coffee  
>waiting for her to finish. Then they cooked breakfast before everyone else got<br>up. It was like that every day, and Jack wouldn't have it any other way. "Good  
>run?"<p>

Lisa looked up. "What?" She pulled the head phones out and turned off her  
>iPod.<p>

"Did you have a good run?" Jack repeated, handing Lisa a coffee cup.

"Oh, yeah, it was nice," Lisa responded with a smile. "Now, let's get some  
>eggs and bacon on the stove." She opened the refrigerator to pull out the<br>items.

Ten minutes later, bacon was sizzling on the stove, and Lisa was putting the  
>eggs on a plate. "Bacon done yet?" she asked Jack.<p>

"I think it is close," Jack replied.

Lisa took a fork and pulled a piece of bacon out of the pan and put it in her  
>mouth. "Needs five more minutes," she said, judging from its still-uncooked<br>state.

"Good," Jack said. "Can you hand me the milk?"

"Here." Lisa handed him the carton.

"'Morning," Amy said, walking in.

"You sound cheerful," Lisa said with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a call last night from former reigning champion, Mark Smith. He  
>dropped off the face of the earth three years ago. He and his wife used to do<br>those choreographed routines together. Anyway, he has some horses that he is  
>going to pay me to re-home. He said they have been out in a field for the last<br>three years and need some tuning first."

"That is so good!" Jack smiled at the news.

Lisa handed Amy a coffee. "When will he be here?"

"Um… Two months from now. Apparently, he is managing some sort of tour with  
>some horse group, and they come here to Hudson, of all places." Amy mimicked<br>the man.

"Well, that is very good, and I am so happy for you, but I am so very late,"  
>Lisa said with a rueful smile, and walked towards the door.<p>

Jack looked at the wall clock. "No more than normal," he mused out loud.

Lisa gave him a 'look', kissed him, then walked out of the house.

Jack smiled at Amy. "I am glad that you are getting calls, but could that be a  
>bit much. Several horses along with the rest of the other regular clients'<br>horses..."

"No, I can handle it. Besides, they are going to pay Lou to park their horse  
>trailer for however long they are here." Amy had a big grin on her face,<br>clearly proud that she had a large client.

Jack chuckled, knowing how Amy could take on too much.

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

The next morning, Jack awoke to a blaring alarm. Normally the moment it beeped  
>its warning, Lisa would turn it off then wake him up. Jack reached over and<br>flipped the switch.

"Lisa," he mumbled. He climbed out of bed, changed in to his favorite plaid  
>shirt, then walked over to his wife. "Come on, Lise," Jack said, putting his<br>hand on her to rouse her.

Lisa jumped and awoke with a start.

Jack looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lisa's face went from sleepy to panicked in an instant.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Lisa stared at him, eyes wide and frightened. "I can't hear," she gasped,  
>bursting into tears. "Why can't I hear?"<p>

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

Jack glanced over at Lisa. She had been looking at the piece of paper all the  
>way home, and now she was sitting in bed, still peering at it. It was the<br>paper that told her she was permanently deaf.

He picked up a pad of paper and scribbled a note on it.

{You O.K.?} He sat down on the bed in front of her, handing her the note.

Lisa turned to face him, tears in her eyes. She replied hesitantly: "Jack, you  
>are the only one who could ever get me to cry with one word. Now I can't hear<br>you. I can't even hear what I am saying. Yesterday, I could hear and today I'm  
>profoundly deaf. And I won't ever hear again. Suddenly, I am being given<br>pamphlets on learning sign language. I'm supposed to learn how to read lips,  
>and I have to get a phone that prints words on a screen so I can have a<br>conversation!"

{I will be with you ever step of the way. I will learn sign language, as well  
>as anything else that you need me to do, because I love you.} Jack scribbled<br>on the paper then handed it to her.

Lisa read it and climbed into Jack's lap. She buried her face in his shoulder  
>and wept.<p>

Jack's heart twisted at his wife's tears. He ran his hands though her hair  
>while she cried. There was a wall blocking their communication, now, and it<br>hurt to think that it would never be the same.

Even worse was the fact that the doctor had no answers as to why, or what made  
>Lisa lose her hearing so abruptly. He had simply shaken his head and said that<br>she was not the first, nor the last, to wake up deaf.

Jack had cringed when he had to write that down while they were at the  
>hospital so Lisa would know what had been said. That was when she had become<br>devastated, because it meant that there was a wall where neither could  
>communicate with one another.<p>

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

There that is the first chapter of "Faith. Tell me what you think and BTW the next chapter is to be two months latter. And we shall be meeting a very important person from Jack's past… And BTW I plan to have some MAJOR Lou and Scot as well as Ty and Amy in latter chapters… (I already have them written…) So I require reviews or I simply will not update. If no one is reading the story I am not going to waste me time writing it… So please tell me what you like, don't like or what you want to see. I would love to hear form you… =)


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter was proofed by the amazing 'The Real TC'*

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

Two months latter Lisa sat with Lou talking at the out door table on the porch out back. With the camunicaton barrier Lisa felt as if she was cut off from the world. So by talking it ment that they where Instant mesageng each other back and forth from oposet ends of the table. Allthough everyone was lurining sighn language it was a prosses and only for Jack and Lisa was it a main priority. Lou had her dude ranch and Amy her horse. [Why don't you just go out with him?] Lisa tiped

Lou looked at her before she tiped. [Becase he wont ask me!]

Lisa rolled her eyes. [Its not 1942! A girl can ask out a guy! I asked out Jack.]

[Ah so you made the first move]

[Yes. BUT that is not the point.] Lisa looked at Lou.

[I know. Call me old fashend but I want him to ask me. I don't know why mabby it is to prove that he still loves me.]

[Ah and the truth comes out.] Lisa looked at her. [Your crazy if you don't see it. He loves you. He waches your every move.]

[Oh well that's conforting he is stocking me!]

[LOU! Quit avoiding the subject.]

Amy walked past Lou and looked at the computer screen. "Lou avoiding the subject? No way!"

Lou hitt her "Hay!"

Lisa frowned this was the part she hated when she couldn't attempt to reed there lips because they where talking to fast or looking away. She closed her computer and walked over to Jack. "I am making dinner pick your poision." Lisa said as she signed

'Bergers.' Jack signed back

Lisa rased an eyebrow. "That is the only thing you know how to sine is it not?" She asked

Jack smiled. 'Coffee' He signed to her.

'Coffee and bergers' Lisa signed before turning to the kichen to make a casorol.

20 menuts latter Lisa was making a salid when Jack Amy and Lou walked in.

Lou looked at Lisa. 'When you said pick your poison you wherent kidding.' She signed as she spoke with agrervation at the smoky kichen.

Lisa looked confussed tell Amy pointed to the oven where the dinner was smoldering. She had not hurd the timmer go off. "Shoot!" Lisa pulled it out and set it in the sink.

Amy looked out the window. "I have to go the people bringing me those horses are here."

Lisa ran watter over the dish and turned to Jack. "Let us go get take out from Maggie's." She signed Lisa looked at Lou. "Scot is coming to look at one of the horse's. You better stay here to see him." Lisa rased her eyebrows at Lou.

"Lisa." Lou glared at her.

"If you would rather I could always talk to Scot." Lisa said as she signed

Lou looked at her horifiyed. "You would not!"

Lisa walked out of the house. "You know I can't see you. So I don't know what your saying."

Jack was standing with Amy talking with some clintes. Jack wached as Lou followed Lisa muttering something while Lisa was smileing smugly. 'What did you do' he signed.

'Played mach makeker' Lisa stoped at his side.

'Don't do that.'

Lisa rolled her eyes. 'Are you going to introduce me?'

Amy caught part of the conversation. "This is Aunt Jazz and Uncal Tom and there dog Faith."

Lisa nodded caching only some of the conversation and most of that was from the instant messages she had exchanged with Jack. "Nice to meat you." She said politly.

The woman looked at her. 'You are deaf.'

Lisa surprised by her signing signed back 'yes.'

'I am blind I can't see you sign.'

Lisa was taken Back. This was the first stranger that she could use her new languge on but it was still a one way street. "Oh. Excuese me. I have to get dinner made." Lisa turned and rushed to the house.

The brown haired woman turned to Jack. "I spose I was wrong big brother. Things have changed around here."

/

Jack walked in to the house after helping his sister Jazzmen and her husband put the horses in the barn. Jazz was at his heels like the little sister she had always been. The only difrence now was the clicking of the walking stick she caired. He didn't call out because he knew she couldn't hear him. He saw a pece of papper on the table. His heart broke when he read the areddy tear staned page.

[Dear Jack,

By the time you have red this I will have been long gone. Don't worry about me. I will come back when I can. But I have to deal with this by my self.

I love you so much,

Lisa]

"No." Jack whispered sitting down.

Lou rushed it. "Where is Lisa? I want to tell her something." She was beeming Scot had asked her out. But her mood faded with her grandfathers pail face. "What."

Jack handed her the note and walked out of the room.

Lou read the note out loud. "Poor Grandpa."

"Oh I can tell he loves her so much and from that note she will be back." Jazz sighed. "I will go talk to him. I may not have spoken with him in 15 years but I can give it a go"

Lou wached her walk away her stick cliking aganst difrent objects. "Yep its like she never left" Lou looked at the note agan. "Lisa why did you have to leve? You just broke his heat."

/\\

Jazz knoked on Jack's open bed room door. "Hay. Can we talk?" She steped in and triped on a boot. "Jeaz I take it back you have not changed. You still don't cleen up after your self."

Jack glared at her.

"When I went blind my entire life changed. I lost my freedom my Faith and my confidence. So one night I got up and left by foot. I took the buss to nearest town. I don't even know how I did that but Tom found me at the bus stop crying. It is entirely natral. As you don't know I was an enterpriter for the blind. I had last one last run with my mare Fine Fethered Disigne then I was going to retire her and go back to work full time. But instead I ended up Blind and Jobless." Jazz smiled partly. "I know she will be back. She has to find her new self. I had to as well. I had to change my entire Life. I got a guide dog I lurned how to use a walking stick. I quit rideing and took up knitting. I stoped cooking and lurned how to call take out. Give her time to come around and ajust. Suport her and most importantly include her."

/\\

Lisa put her car in park on the side of the mountan road. 'No gas. I spose I am walking.' She walked across the gravel to the other side of the rode just as truck with a long flat bed traller barreled down the rode. The end of the traller hit her car and kocked it off the small cliff. Lisa shreecked and rused over to look at her car. It was sinking in to a swampy pond. "No!" She thought in frustration. With tears falling fast she turned and bagan to follow the rode up the moutan.

/\\

Lou Jazz and Tom sat in the kichen they where all sighlent as no one knew what to say. But there was not much to say. Jack had gone out looking for Lisa aganst everyone's advise. Everyone but Jazzmen, she had nodded and nearly smiled in encouragement when Jack grabed his keys.

Amy and Ty walked in smileing at each other with Mallory tagging behind them. "Hay." Amy smiled untell she saw the faces of her family

"Oh what's wrong now." Mallory asked

"Lisa. She left." Lou said looking at Mallory.

"Well where did she go?" Amy asked

"Why would she do that? How could she do that to grandpa." Amy raved.

"So she is not comeing back?" Mallory said

"she is comeing back." Jazz reashored.

"And who are you?" Mallory snaped

"Jack's younger sister."

Mallory was taken back. "But your nothing like him."

"Mallory you have never met her before." Lou said.

"I have now." Mallory retorted.

The phone rang. "Heartland." Lou answered.

"Yea. OK. Thanks." Lou hung up the phone and sat down.

"What." Amy asked

"They found Lisa's car in a lake 10 miles from here up in the mountans." Lou let out a sob as Devestation filled the room.

/\\\/

Jack pulled the truck back on to the rode he had spoken to the rescue workers who had since conformed that Lisa was not in the car. He could remember her talking about an old town called Fisher up in the mountans. He had looked everywhere elce. So on his last hope he put the tuck in park and walked in to the feed store.

"Are you just passing through ser." An older woman asked.

"Yea. I am acutaly looking for some one."

"Well I know near everthing that there is to go on here who are you looking for."

Jack knew that if Lisa had come in she would have used her maden name. "Lisa Stillman."

"Who are you?" The woman looked at him quisicly

"Her husband."

"Well I saw her maby 10 years ago. She rode in on a horse and up to her fokes old place then I asum she took the foot path home because I see that horse from time to time but never her."

"Where is her fokes place?"

"Turn Left at the big rock then right by the cherry blossom grove then go for 3 menuts and that should do it."

Jack nodded. He had found a town smaller thanHudson.

/\\

Lisa sat looking out over the hill side when Jack aproched her. She jumped up and spun around when he kicked a rock past her to get her attention. "Jack." She breathed as she lunched her self in to his arms crying. "Please forgive me."

Jacks own tears where falling lightly in Lisa's hair. They stood there in eachothers arms for what seemed like ever. But was not acutaly near that long.

Lisa looked at him. It was un spoken but understood that what had hapend should not be addressed at this time. She looked across the mountan side to see a large black and white Gypsy Vanner horse. "I don't bealive it." Lisa broke away from Jack. "She must be 15 years old by now."

Jack wached as the horse aproched Lisa, Lisa surprised him more buy slideing on to the horse. The horse and ridder moved as one across the mountan feeld. Then stoped near Jack.

Lisa pointed to a shack near buy. "I grew up there. We had 5 therobredds two of which we could race and we traned them right here on this mountan side. We had these two Gypsy Vanners King and Queen and when we had the money we perchased Fairfeeld and fixed it up. When we moved we took them with us. And there last foal was Duchess. I started traning her when she was two then when she was three I rode her up here and turned her lose because Dan and I where getting married so I put her up here so Dad would not sell her." Lisa smiled and stroked the long tangled main of a horse that she oviously had a unbreakable bond with."

Jack looked at her. 'Since you have opened up do you want to tell me why you did it?' He said as he sighned

"I will admit that I over reacted. But you do not and can not under stand. I can communicate to you and you can understand but Me I am in a glass box when it comes to communication. I was iratonal because I was upset." Lisa sliped off the horse. "I am so sorry."

Jack kissed her. 'Let us go home.'

~-~-~-~Faith~-~-~-~

OK thanks for the Revews keep them comeing I reqire 3 for an update... I was tempted to give a cliff hangger but I did not... You are welcome...


End file.
